The legend of Link
by authors
Summary: the tale of the 2nd greatest game hero this world has ever known. rated PG for the awsome fights


" Oh, wisest king and dearest bro. I for you a grand tale of an ancient land that was prospering before Robuttnik." Said the abassitor Tails before he went to bed.

Speedster studios present:

A Greg Kelly production

A Triforce symbol appears and the words the legend of start to show then a sword comes and slashes the letters L, I, N, K

The Legend of

Guest starring the Sailor scouts.

Starring: my friends and I

Based on a story created by: Nintendo.

With music by: The Bee Gees and Andy Gibb with 1 song by Rei.

Chapter1: The quest for the time stones!

A stormy night at a castle and a drawbridge begins to open and a rider carrying a small girl rides past a small elf boy with golden hair and a fairy hovering right next to him. Then a second rider rides out with evil intentions. "Ahh!" said Link as he woke up. He was a 13-year-old boy with Spock-like ears, golden hair, green suit, and no fairy. "That dream again. It's been the same thing for the past 6 months. And it always ends the same way and it's starting to get irritating!" He then went back to sleep. 

Meanwhile at the great Deku tree, "Navi, oh fateful servant. The evil that I'd feared that would come has finally made its way to Hyrule. It's time for the boy without a fairy to claim his destiny. Go now!" Said the tree.

"Yes, master!" Said the untrained fairy. As she flew across Kariko village she greeted the other people. "Hello" She said to one. She almost made it to Link's house when she bunked her noodle on the fence. "OW! Stupid fence. Ah, there's the young hero. Wake up Link. WAKE UP YOU SNORLAX IMATITOR!" Said Navi.

" I'm up!" Said Link. "Oh! Hello." 

" Hi! I'm Navi and I've been sent by the Deku tree as your fairy and to bring you to him." She said.

" All right! Just let me get a couple of things." Said Link.

" Like what?" Asked the tiny fairy. Link the revealed to her the fact that he had hidden a treasure. The infamous Kariko sword, the very sword crafted by Vileplume, Gloom, Bellossom, and Oddish. He then bought a sheild. " Ah! Link you've finally arrive. All right here's the lowdown. I've been poisoned and I need you to help cure me. Enter if you dare! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Sorry I'd always wanted to say that!" Said the Deku tree. Link entered the mouth of that big tree. He used a clever back flip to dodge his first opponent. He continued on his journey till he came to the top. " There's no way across but there's a way down!" Said Link.

"Link what are you doing. Stop!" Said Navi. But it was too late Link jumped right on the cobwebs and fell right into the water. "I could've been teamed up with Ami or Michelle. But Nooooo!" She said as she flew down to Link. They then encountered bushes that fired nuts. He had an idea. He put his sheild down in front of him and backfired the shots at the creatures. He then saw the vile thing that was hurting the tree. Using his slingshot and sword he almost destroyed the beast when the slingshot was knocked out of his hands. "Forget it Link! It's impossible." Said Navi.

" Some things are impossible, but destroying this (Censored!) Creature isn't one of them!" Said Link as he rolled and grabbed his slingshot and using his accuracy he fired his shot right into the beast's eye and used a final jump slash.

" Thank you Link you have lifted the curse. But I'm afraid you're too late." Said the tree as he slowly withered away into nothingness. "This mission was of not for saving my life. But to protect the time stone of Earth. I've got at least one more story to go. Here it is. Once upon a time beck before the land was created. There came three sorercess of the elder, The-Four-Who-are-One. (Cough, cough.) Din the sorceress of power, created the land, Farore, the sorceress of wisdom created laws for the land, and Naryu, the sorceress of courage, created the creatures to cultivate the land. They then used their powers to create the Triforce, the scared relic to rule all and put it in the scared realm for safekeeping. A couple of centuries later a vile male thief of the Gerudo, came and threatened to destroy the land, but the combined powers of the (Cough, cough. Don't worry folks he's got a couple of more sentences to go) Zora, Gorgons, and his people, the original hero of time, along with the king, The echidna, the royal family of Acorn, and the protectors of the elements, the Hedgehogs (Didn't expect them did you?) Defeated him. Then some of the court magician's, the original 6 sages. Along with the planetary princesses ancestors trapped him and put a curse on the Gerudo, that only females will be born and if and when a male is born he will be the king of thieves (Whooping cough. Whoop!) That has happened and your parents left you in my care before trying to stop the criminal they became his victims. They tried to stop him from…getting…into…the…castle. The deal was that you would be like the Kokiri and never age as long as I lived or you stayed in the forest. Now Gannondorf is getting closer to the realm and you need to find the three main time stones in order to..stop…him….Here.. is…the…e.. e…emerald…. Take good care of it and find the princess of time's little sister, Zelda (Sailor moon fans. You know who else is the guardian and princess of time)."

" I will Deku tree goodbye." Said Link as he walked away. When he got to the bridge that connected the forest to the outside realm he met his best friend Saria.

"Link, where are you going." She asked.

"I'm going to find my destiny." Said the hero of time.

" Well, here's a little gift to remember me by." She said and she gave him the ocarina of the fairies. "If you want to learn 2 songs for you're going have to find me!" She said. 

"All right that sounds fun! Come on Navi!" Said Link. They went deep into the lost woods when they came across a fierce wolf which Link immeadly dispersed. Link then found his best friend who was playing her favorite song. " What are you playing." Asked Link.

"Oh! I'm just playing one of my favorite songs. Want to try to play it with me?" She asked.

" Okay!" Said Link. He then played Saria's song (Start playing you should be dancing by the Bee Gees)

" If you're ever lost or don't know what to do just play that song and I'll try to help you. Here is a song that can control the very sun itself." And with that she and Link began to play the sun song. (Start to play Lonely days by the Gibbs) Link then went on his journey. When he got to the castle he found the security high. So he began to sneak around in a James Bond style. He made a sudden noise to distract the guards while he made it to the princess's courtyard. "Hi! My name's Zelda. What's yours?" Asked the princess. She had a white hood on but you could tell she has golden hair and had a pink and white robe.

" My name's Link! So what were you doing before I got here?" He asked.

" I was spyin.. uh I mean looking at a meeting between my father and this person named Gannondorf. I don't trust him one bit. Link I see you have one of the four time stones. I need you to go on a mission for me. I need you to find 2 other time stones in order to open the gate of time. With those two stones we can make sure Gannondorf does not take over." Said Zelda.

" Yes, princess." Said Link.

" Oh, by the way if you see a girl in a scout uniform with a key staff, tell her I said hi." She said. Link made it to the courtyard gate when he met Impa. " Hello Link." She said. She was a dark, white haired woman, who was very tall. " When you have to get to a place where you see the royal family mark play this song." And she began to whistle Morning of my Life, "That is Zelda's lullaby. Now go to my village and head up that trail. It should take you to the next stone." She said. Link then made it to a city full of these creatures that looked like boulders. He entered a throne room. "What do you want?" Asked Darunia angrily.

" Look I just want to get to the cavern, but since you're so mad how about a little song to cheer you up." Said Link and he played Saria's song. Darunia then cheered up. "I sorry for acting so mean before." He said with a smile on his face. "Here have this bracelet on me. It'll let you pick up these bomb flowers." Link then went to the edge and threw a bomb at the rocks opening the cavern. He then met up with a laser monster, which he simply just dodged. He then found a dropped bomb bag with 20 bombs already loaded. He then ran across the bridge and dropping a bomb into each eye of a giant skull. He then saw a giant rock monster. He then threw a bomb into the beast mouth. He then began to slice it up, but then he rolled on Link. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Foolish human did you think you could've really destroyed me." He said. The he saw Navi opening a bottle that contained one of the fairies he captured. Link then finished the job. When he got out he met up with Darunia again. " Thank you brother. Here is a token of my gratitude." And he gave Link the ruby. " Guys lets give our little bro here a big Gorgon hug." He said as a couple of big Gorgons came and went towards Link. 

" Oh no! Help me out here Navi!" Said Link as he ran.

"No! You dug yourself into this mess and you've got to get yourself out." She said. They then saw a giant waterfall at the end of the river then Link saw the royal family's seal and he once again played the lullaby. The waterfall fell all right it fell asleep. Link then heard about princess Ruto's dissaprence. Most of them said that she dissapred after she went to feed JabuJabu. Link then pick up a small fish and gave it to JabuJabu. After washing the spit off of him. (Eeeeew!) He then found Ruto who refused to go until she found her object. After she found it she got kidnapped. Link then faced off against a huge Tentacrule like beast. Link quickly finished it off. Link then found two jelly towards which he used a boomerang to solidify them. He then saw this electrical monster that he couldn't touch. Using some metal pots Link short-circuited the creature. Link then found himself in the water with Ruto. "I've heard that you want my time stone. Well, I can only give it to the man who will be my husband. So here you go." She said giving him a small kiss an the cheek before leaving. 

"Link are you all right? Link!" Said Navi to a whammified Link. 

" Uh! Oh yeah we have to get back to Zelda." Said Link. When he got to the castle his dream started to take place. This time there was actually an ending to it, Gannondorf looked at Link as the hero of time prepared himself for battle. "Foolish child. You can bearly fight a moth much less me. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Said Gannondorf as he zapped Link a little bit. When Link came to he found a new orcanna, the one of time. He then heard Zelda play a song for him. " Link, this song will open the doors of time for you. And do ask for assistance from my sister, Sailor Pluto or if you like princess Trista." And she played the song of time. (Start playing Winds of change by the Bee Gees.) Link then went into the temple of time. There he played the song and the time stones came forth and helped to open the gates of time when Link went inside od the doors he saw a sword in a stone. As he walked he could've sworn he saw a gorgest girl in there. He then grabbed the sword. Meanwhile Gannondorf knocked out Pluto and stole her key and entered the scered realm.

Chapter2: I started a joke, which started the whole world crying.

Link awoke to a mysterious voice, "Ah, Link you're ready now." Said a mysterious voice.

"Who are you?" Asked Link not yet realizing a change in his voice.

"I'm Rauru, the sage of light. And I'm here to tell you what you must do. You were supposed to be the hero of time when you pulled the master sword out of it's stone. But you were too young and your body and spirit went into hibernation for seven long years. But don't be afraid of my words boy. Look at yourself now." Link looked and he saw that instead of shorts he now had on white tights, brown gauntlets, and a white sweatshirt under his tunic, and a hat. "What you should be afraid of is this. While you were in your hibernation Gannondorf, the great bakayeru henchman of evil entered the scared realm and stole the Triforce. The six sages descendants must be awaken. But since that ane of a man ruined their reawaking. Link you must reawaken the 6 sages and trap Gannondorf forever." Said the sage.

"That's great and all, but how do I find them?" Asked Link.

" When you awaken you'll find a friend. He'll help you." Said the sage and with that Link was teleported back into the temple of time. 

"Ah, you're awake. Now I can give you these items. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sheik, the last of the Sheika, protectors of the royal family, and helper to the planetary princesses." Said Sheik (I won't reveal who it is, but just let me say that Trista should talk to her friends about giving her bad habits!) "I'm here to give you an item, here's the hookshot. And here are two songs that can transport you to this temple and the one at the forest. Here's the light one (Start playing you don't know what it's like to love somebody by the Bee Gees) and the one of forest (Start playing I started a joke played by Robin Gibb), Now go! Your friend Saria is waiting." He said. Link then transported himself to the forest temple. "Oh, great! The least they could do was put some stairs here at least, but no!" Said Link firing his hookshot. He then encountered 2 wolves. He ducked under one of them to let it stab it's partner while he did a bend back stab into the creature's belly. (Well, there goes the PG rating. Rating R) Link then entered the temple there he saw 4ghost trying to make a monkey out of him. He first entered a trap room with a couple of skeletons, "I guess they got a bone to pick with me." Said Link.

"Well this would be a good time to bone up on our sheild and sword skills." Said Navi.

"Right! Hey what happened to my Deku shield?" Asked the hero of time.

"It looks like it got upgraded." Said Navi. Then Link blocked the oncoming skeleton's sword. Then something caught his eye. A made a backflip over the skeleton's head. He then grabbed what he saw. A bow with 30 arrows to go with it. He then turned around and fired two arrows into the skeleton's weakpoint vertebrae (Crumble) Link then realized that the only way to get to the main boss was to destroy the ghosts that were in there. Link had an idea for the first 2 ghost, he used a magical mirror that he got for his birthday, looked at the picture that contained the real one then he fired with all of his might. He later after that met up with a ghost that made itself multiple. Link once again used the lens of truth to find the real one. He then met up with the guy reasonsibl for this temple's current condition. "Prepare to be finished mortal!" Said phantom Gannon.

"In what? Chess or a race." Asked the hero of time.

"No you fool. Your life!" Said Phantom Gannon.

"I just got it restarted after a 7 year rest. I don't feel like ending it now. Whoa!" Said Link dodging an energy blast. Link then had an idea. Putting up his sword like a tennis racket he hit the energy orb back for the cup finals. He was then teleported back to the light temple. " Link, my friend. Thank you!" Said Saria now in a green magician's cloak, "How do you like my new cloak?" She asked.

" It's pretty!" Said Link.

"Now for my gift. Here's my medallion with some of my powers within. Although our destinies are different, I'll always be your friend." Said Saria.

"Thanks for telling me something that I always known." Said Link, as he was teleported back to the temple of time. 

Chapter3: It's only words and words are all I have to take your heart….away.

When Link appeared back at the temple Sheik was waiting for him, " Congratulations Link, I didn't expect you to beat the phantom version of Gannon. Now here's a special tunic that was made from Magmar. It'll protect you from the intense heat of the temple. And here is the song of that temple, (Start playing Words played by Barry Gibb), now go your brother is in there now trying to stop a vile dragon from eating his people." He said. Link played the song and soon found himself inside of the temple. He walked around for a little bit till he found himself inside of a maze that had invisible fire walls that came out when he got too close. He then saw a switch that operated a gigantic firewall that was about 15 feet away and had a 14-sec delay. Link hit the switch and ran and leaped right onto the platform, "Link if you missed that leaped you could've been killed or you're leg destroyed!" Said Navi.

"I know, I like these risky missions too!" Said Link almost out of breath.

" Why couldn't I've been teamed up with Heather (Sailor Saturn) or Rei? Why!?" She asked. They then entered a room with a fire pillar and a guy named a fire dancer. Link then looked and saw a strange hammer. He picked it up and hit the fire dancer extinushing it. He then met the boss, a fierce two-handed fire dragon with fire hair. He began to chase Link around the small rock platform while fire breathing his back. Link then had an idea. Looking at his hammer he put it in his right hand and threw it like a discus. Bashing it right in the forehead. He then went into a spiral upward slash. Vanquishing it. "Hey way to go little bro." Said Darunia now in a red magician's cloak.

" Thanks big bro!" Said Link highfiving and giving his big bro a hug.

"Well, here's my medallion and some firepower to your sword. Now we're really brothers." Said the sage of fire.

"Thanks big bro. Oh, by the way you're not going to put me to sleep at 10:00 clock are you?" Asked Link.

"Maybe!" Said the sage.

Chapter4: Love is higher than a mountain love thicker than water.

Link once again found himself in Sheik's presence, "Link, you should know the drill by now. So here's the song of the water (Start playing Andy Gibb's Love is higher than a mountain). And here are the iron boots and the water tunic formed by magikarp." Said Sheik. Link then found himself in front of the temple. He also learned that he can use only the hookshot in the water. Link then came across a waterfall with slowly decaying stairs. Making a big grapple he survived that challenge. Then he found himself inside a strange room with a small island and a figure standing next to the tree. Link looked into the mirror image and heard Navi say, "Link, that's not an ordinary mirror image of you." 

"What do you mean. Yikes!" Said Link dodging the fake sword.

"I, the evil Gannondorf, villain extorindiar. Have created my greatest menion yet. I call him the hyper metal Link." Said a voice.

"What do you plan to do with a mirror image of me anyway?" Asked Link.

"I plan to use him to destroy you!" Said V (I know, it's a scene from the Sonic movie) Link dodged a couple of his clone's slashes, yet whenever he tried to do one, Mirror Link just dodged. Link then had a plan. Quickly bringing out one of his Deku nuts and throwing it, he stunned M. Link just long enough for the hero to deliver the final blow. He then found an updated ver of the hookshot. He then found a small pool of water, "Link, that's not an ordinary pool of water." Warned Navi.

"What could it be if it's not an ordinary pool of…uh oh!" Said Link as an electric tentacle came and grabbed him. Throwing him almost with pinpoint accuracy at the nearby spikes. Link then saw the creature's main weakpoint. He threw his sword like a boomerang at the nucleus.

Link once again woke up in the sages' lair. "Link, it's so good to see you!" Said Ruto.

"Ruto, it's good to see you too." Said Link giving her a big hug.

" Since our destinies are different, we can never be wed. But here's my medallion as my first gift." Said Ruto in her water gown.

" If that's the first, then what's the second?" Asked Link.

" This!" Said Ruto as she gave Link a big lip locking, gum sharing, "Gosh I hope I don't become a fired fish because of this, Sonic and Sally like kiss that made everyone in that room take notes. And as Link went to his next location you could here Andy's Everlasting love song play. "Link, never forget that I'll always care for you." Said Ruto.

Chapter5: Do it right. Take me through the night. Shadow dancing.

Link found himself on a small island in the middle of Lake Hyilia. The stood a small pedestal and inscription "When the Lake is filled fired towards the morning light" Link fired his arrow at the sun and found fire arrows. He then heard a dancing song playing and started to play it (Start playing shadow dancing now) He then found himself in the graveyard right next to shadow temple. He entered and found out that he had to use his little mirror in order to see through the illusions. He walked to a small boat with a sign "To boss. When entering please die carefully. And please feel free to put your hands and arms out of the veichle at all times. Thank you and have a nice day!" Link then got on the boat. There he met up with bone pirates. Link tried to throw them off. But to no avail, they climbed back up. Then Navi said, "Link the boat's starting to sink." Said Navi.

" Navi, fly to that ledge." Said Link with an idea in his head.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Navi.

" Just trust me!" Said Link. The boat then fell to a watery grave with Link and the pirates still on. Navi quickly looked for her friend. Then she heard, "Navi, it's great for you to be worried about me. But could you help me with this return mechanism on this thing?" Asked Link. There he was hanging on to the Longshot for dear life. After Link got back on the ledge he saw a couple of bomb flowers about a 100 yards away. He fired a fire arrow just above the flowers. He then encountered the boss. Link could not see the beast with out the mirror of truth. After a couple of slashes with his sword, the drum-playing monster knocked the mirror out of Link's hand. 

"Link, don't use your eyes trust your instincts." Said Navi.

"All right." Said Link. He closed his eyes while one of the huge fist came at him. He then fired his arrow right at the center eye of the beast. Link then gave it one final slash.

Link once again woke up at the same place. "Great job Link." Said Impa.

" Thanks Impa!" Said Link.

" Here's my medallion and I've got a request for you. Protect the princess!" She said.

Chapter 6: Spirits having flown

Link tried to enter the spirit temple, but to avail. "Man. After all of this travelling at the Arabian nights place back there we can't get in? DARN!" Said Link.

"That's because the items you need are back in the past. Here is the song that you need to come back here when you're younger. (Start playing the Bee Gees song Spirits having flown). 

When Link got there as his younger self he met Nabooru, the legendary thief. She asked him to get some silver gauntlets for her. After a couple of rooms Link found the gauntlets. But then he saw that his employer got captured. Link then returned back to his original self. He then once again entered the temple. There he saw a big machine with an ax about the size of Link. "Hey Navi you know what this guy's favorite music group is?" Asked Link.

" What?" Asked Navi.

" Metallica." Said Link. After destroying the robot Link found a magical mirror shield. Then he saw the trapped Nabooru in a force field held by twin witches. Link threw his mirror shield to trick the villains. Link then notice that they could fuse together. He then charged his sheild to reflect the attacks. "No! We can't be defeated I'm only 400 years old." Said the witch of fire.

" And I'm 396!" Said her twin.

"We're twins. How can you be younger?" She asked. When Link waked up in the usual spot he once again saw Nabooru. "Link, thanks for saving me back there." She said, "Here's my reward, the medallion of spirit and some golden gauntlets." She said. 

" Thanks!" Said Link

Chapter7: The seventh sage revealed and Gannondorf trapped.

Link was in the temple of time when he saw Sheik once again, "Link, now's the time for me to tell you one more legend of the Triforce. You see when Gannondorf tool the one of power he was not equally balanced. So he could not have the whole thing. So the Triforce was split into the ones chosen by destiny. The two who have are you and the seventh sage." Sheik transforms and shows that all this time she was princess Zelda. She looked almost the same except for the fact that her figure now looked like that it could stop a robot at 20 paces (Amora, what have you been teaching her?), "You see, this was a disguise so you could awaken the sages so that I could stop Gannondorf. Now I need your help in order to slow Gannondorf long enough for me to cast the spell. Will you do this for me?" She asked.

"Princess, me and my sword are at your command." Said Link. Just then Zelda was caught in a pink crystal. 

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Now I have 2 lovely princesses in my collection (Soon to be 10). If you ever want to see them again come to my fortress if you dare. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Laughed Gannondorf (Laugh along it's fun). Link entered the palace with a little help from the sages. He then saw two laser guards at the main gate. Link leaped right in front of them. "Hi, guys. Some party?" Said Link, dodging at the last second before he could get blasted. He then went into the tower. "Uh, no!" Said Link looking at the spiraling tower.

" Isn't that just like a medieval villain. Always putting the princess at the top of the tower with a long staircase!" Said Navi.

"I guess he thinks that if he can't get the Triforce one way, he'll try another." Said Link, "Oh look, Mewtwo! This must be the 150th step." Link then met Gannondorf. "After seven long years. The Triforce is returning back to its normal shape. Now it's the time to finish what I started on that day 7 years ago. These toys are too much for you mortals." Said the king of evil. He put up a darkness barrier to protect himself from Navi's tracking powers. He and Link then went into a tennis tournament. Link then had an idea, using a forward swing; he then fired his new light arrows right into Gannondorf's heart. He then slashed it. Link then had to save Zelda from the new crumbling tower by grappling onto the nearest perch. Then Link saw that a small piece of Rubble moved he went to investigate it and then Gannondorf appeared, "Gannondorf transform into…Gannon!" Said the creep. He then knocked Link's sword out of his hand. "Link, it's been nice working with you!" Said Navi seeing the big sword coming in at a horizontal slash.

"You make it sound like this is going to be our last battle." Said Link dodging the sword and landing on top of it, then running up the arm. Kicking Gannon in the eye. Then using his hammer bashing Gannon's tail. He then saw the sword being thrown to him, by Zelda. Link then slashed Gannon in a v formation. Zelda then commanded the sages to use their powers to trap the beast forever.

Chapter 8: The final battle.

"Thank you Link. Thanks to you the peace has been returned to Hyrule, but you must return to your own time." Said Zelda with sadness in her voice.

"But why?" Asked Link.

" Because, you basically don't have a past and without a past you'll die. My sister will return you back to your own time." Zelda continued. Link turned around and saw Sailor Pluto standing with the gate of time open. As soon as Link got to Hyrule castle to warn princess Zelda of Gannondorf's treachery, he found a note with a time key attach to it. "Link, thanks for the help. Here show this key to Zelda and she'll remember you automatically! Hugs from me and kisses from my sister, Trista" The note said. Link entered the courtyard like he did back in chapter 1. But this time Zelda said, "Link, my friend. How are you?" Asked the princess.

" Friend, what do you mean?" Asked Link.

"Don't you remember when dad would take me and my sis to the woods. Here this might refresh your memory." She said showing Link a picture of him and Zelda standing like a king and queen. Pluto standing next to a tree with her staff at her side, looking like the pretty sailor scout she is, and Saria sitting on a tree limb. After Link saw what the guardian of time had done he told Zelda of the impending danger. He then went to his uncle, the carpenter. But he was soon needed two years later. Because Zelda's dad had been taken over by the negaverse villain Malachite. He began to fight him when Princess Pluto appeared and sent the villain away. It was then revealed that Pluto was really Zelda's blood sister. Because several years ago, the king of Hyrule once visited the queen of Pluto. He fell in love with her the moment he saw her. They were soon wed and 1, 9 month's later, Trista was born. And 10 years after that Zelda was born. It was then decided that Trista would rule over Pluto and Zelda over Hyrule. But whoever died, the sister would take over that land. Now you might think this would start a jealousy between the sisters but actually, Trista would kill herself than her sister. Some of the scouts (all 8 of them, Rini had to stay home) from the future help Link destroy the vile negaverse villain. Link then rested and trained for the next 3 years. He then went a boat trip that crashed and sent him to a shore of a dessert island (Yum!) There he was told that a magical Moltres would take him home. He soon found it and it took him a year to get back to Hyrule. When he got there he saw that the entire place was in ruin. He soon found an aged Impa who told him that while he was gone Gannondorf took over the entire place. Gannondorf now is a humanoid Gannon, and she almost died, if it wasn't for Link's quick thinking. He took her and most of the now aged sages and put them in the shrine of the temple of light. After they revived they told Link that the master sword could call upon the very powers of the elemental achient ones. The elder, The-four-who-are-one. Link picked up the sword and said, "I call upon the powers of the elemental achient ones (The sword began to glow) I do not wish to control you, mearly to harness some of your power: The Beast King of Earth (You hear a lion roar), The Celestial of air (Wind howling, all this while there was some serious stormy currents inside the temple), The Starbearer of water (Waterfalls and you see rose petals), And The Demon of FIRE! (Fire crackling.)" Link looked up and saw the elder. They told him to use the ocinna one more time (Start playing run to me by the Bee Gees.) And out came a beautiful white unicorn named Epona. He used the horse to fly to the top of Death Mountain where Gannon was waiting. "Ah, hero of time has come at last. But you're too late, I've already have the princess." He said showing Zelda trapped and severally injured.

" What did you do to her, you mothejtsfg"" Said Link.

"Just got the Triforce of wisdom out of her the hard way. Now surrender Mortal or DIE! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Laughed the vile creature.

"I'd rather do neither! Besides that sounds like your choices!" Said Link bringing out his sword.

" Let's see how well you can fight without her!" Said Gannon holding out a bottle containing Navi. He then threw it killing her.

" That's it! Gannon in the name of the Elder, I'll destroy you once and for all!" Said Link. The battle then began. Link started off with an upward slash but Gannondorf just blocked it. Link then surprised Gannon with a sidekick followed by a double slash in the back and a cut on Gannon's arm. Gannon the brought out a small dagger and Link in the right arm, followed by a big slash across the chest and a crushing knee drive in the 5th vertebrae. Link then slashed Gannon in a v formation and ending it off with a spteacular spin cut in the eye. While Gannon was distracted Link tried to feel his right arm, but didn't feel it just pain. Link then punched Gannon in the eye and then used a near limb severe on the arm. Gannon then backhanded the young hero. He then proceeded to put a double dagger in the legs. Link then did a rolling cut in both the arms and the back. He then did a broad slash across the stomach and then jump slashed Gannon in the head. Link then ran to deliver the final blow, but Gannon just gabbed Link by the throat and began to squeeze tightly and then fired an energy bolt into his chest-sending Link into the rocky wall. Gannon was so busy gloating that he did not notice the little fairies gathering around Link and Navi. They then began to heal both of them. "Thanks guys," Said Link, "Navi get Zelda out of here!" Said Link.

" Right Link!" Said Navi now looking more like a fair more then ever. For you see, earlier she was just a training fairy. She levitated Zelda out of there while healing her. Gannon and Link went back into battle. Each time their swords struck, lighting flashed. Link then used a tornado slash on Gannon's throat, face, and eyes. He then did a s cut on Gannon's shoulder blades. Gannon stuck back with a slash on Link's backside. Link retaliated with a face cut, then went into a downward-upward combo on Gannon's chest and back. Then used a leg slice. Gannon and Link looked at each other; each knowing that this will be the final strike between them. They ran with swords pointed towards each other and then they stuck. A few seconds seemed to take minutes, then one warrior began to stand, and it was Link. Link and Zelda soon sat on top of a hill watching the land return to normal.

(Start playing Oh, Starry Night preformed by whomever voiced Rei on Sailor Moon)

"So, Link why did you come back?" Asked Zelda.

" Well, besides the fact that I had made a promise to you. I was wondering how you would look like in a wedding dress?" Said Link.

"Link, what are you saying?" Asked the princess.

"Zelda, you're this dreamer's only dream, you're the only thing that could clear out a room with a dress, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Oh, Link of course I will!" Said Zelda giving him a small hug and kiss.

" Well, actually this was a type of reaction to that answer I was hoping for." Said Link and he looked deep into her eyes ands he gave her the biggest lip-locking, gum sharing, "Gosh I hope my big sister isn't seeing us", Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon like, Sonic and Sally like kiss that would make anyone take notes. Meanwhile 8 figures were watching.

"Way to go Link!" Said Lita

"Way to go Zelda!" Said Mina

" Very interesting" Said Amy

" Come on Amy, admit it you've got a note card like the rest of us!" Said Rei.

"Well, time has certainly stopped for them!" Said Trista.

"Hey has any one seen Serena?" Asked Heather.

"Last time I saw her, said something about that's not a lip lock this is a lip lock." Said Michelle. They looked and there she was giving the same kind of kiss to Darien. 

" Hey, Serena, once you're done giving Darien the lip lock of his life. We're going to the ice cream parlor, are you coming?" Asked Amora. Serena broke out of her kiss and floated to her friends. "Be Amora there right!" Said Serena. And as Link and Zelda continued on with their kiss the camera shows a starry sky with the constinualtion of the Triforce.

The End

Credits

Start playing desire by the Bee Gees and Andy Gibb now

Producers, director, supervisor, game finisher, trainer, graphical artist, fight corindator, and stunt corrindateor: Greg Kelly.

Astiant everything else: Ryan

Cast

Impa: Adrian, Nabooru: Angelica, Young Link: Kenneth, Old Link: Me, Ruto: Kayla, Saria: Meredith, Young Zelda: Ashley, Old Zelda: Gianna, Gannondorf: Ryan, Deku tree: Blair, Dariuana: Jonathan Win, and the Scouts as themselves.

Makeup: Jigglypuff.

And that's the last credit…. MADE YOU LOOK!

Special effects: Alakazam.

Water effects: Seadra

Fire effects: Charizard.

Stunts: Mewtwo and ditto.

Cleanup: Muk.

Lighting affects: Raichu.

Legend of Zelda owned by Nintendo, Scouts by Toei, and Psycho circus by Image.

You should be dancing, run to me, lonely days, winds of change, and spirits having flown by the Bee Gees together.

Shadow dancing, an everlasting love, and Love is thicker than water played by Andy Gibb.

Words and morning of my life by Barry Gibb

I started a joke by Robin Gibb.

Filmed on location in Africa, Brazil, and some of the finest castles in Europe (Even Robin's castle)

No animals, Pokemon, or unicorns were harmed 


End file.
